the_ghost_tour_in_candelariafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The ghost tour in candelaria Wiki
thumb|The tour guide and the tourists|288x288px INTRODUCTION Ghost tour of the Candelaria is a historical tour that give us knowledge about the strange and curious events that have happened in some places of the Candelaria neighborhood, through this tour we can learn and enjoy of the fantastic stories that we find in this place which is full of history and life. It is worth living, knowing and enjoying this experience through an interesting tour that offers us the Candelaria neigborhood and of course this tour full of ghosts and inexplicable facts that still remain intact in this beautiful place OUR EXPECTATIVES Before starting the tour we talked about what we expected from the tour, so we found that we all wanted to know abandoned sites, to hear stories of terror and to were scared in the neighborhood la candelaria. HOW WAS THE GHOST TOUR ROUTE? To start the tour we find the guide in the church of the waters (Cra 2a No. 18 A - 68), then walk along Avenida 13, We stop at the western side of the water channel, 18 # 2a - 22, from there we take transversal 3 to reach the third stop that was on 12D # 3B - 11, the continuous route through the second transverse to the street 11 # 2A - 05, where the neighborhood of bad energies is located. The route took us to the main entrance of the University of La Salle in race 2A # 11B - 02. The recofinorrido ends in front of the house where Mr. Rufino Bello lived, in the street 10 # 04 - 18. IN THE GHOST TOUR. (Developed of tour) Initially the tour guide told us why this place is known as "las aguas", this is because "aguas" is a popular expression in Latin America (us especially in Mexico) that expresses surprise or fear, later'' ''the tour guide asked us if we had had paranormal experiences, to which some tourists answered yes and others who did not.The tour guide told us that there were places where the souls of people were, so it was assumed that those people who were good, go to heaven, Those who were evil go to hell (where the devil is) and some souls remain in an intermediary in which they suffer, called purgatory. Then we walked and told us how on the avenue jimenez was very easy to find water sources, also told us that in Bolivar square near 3 in the morning were the spirits of people who died there, for example, they talked about Policarpa Salavarrieta, who was one of the important women at the time of independence in Colombia.Then the tour guide asks us about the syphonias, which are sounds that are obtained from ghosts and spirits that have not completely gone from the earth, can communicate through sounds, which are specially identified in radio stations. Then we return to the theme of hell, mentioning that hell is often a site that many people are afraid of, and has characteristics such as evil ghosts, demons, witches, etc. Besides that people have beliefs about hell, like it is hot and full of fire, that there is high smell of sulfur, etc. After this, we went to the street of the volcano, this street is called so at some point a volcano existed there, and there began a smell of sulfur, so many people thought that in that street was being taken by the devil, for What many people left this street. In the tour the tour guide told us how in a certain place there was some paranormal activity, and that because in the 80's and 90's after the wave of violence that was suffering the country, many people were tortured and killed, so that their Souls remained around those places where they were murdered. They also told us how in a certain house of candelaria a couple sat on the balcony to watch people go down and up the street, when the woman died, her husband arranged and arranged his body so that it seems that he never died, and I left on the balcony, it was a long time before people and authorities in the country realized that the woman was dead and could take her out of the house. WHAT ARE WE FOUND IN THE GHOST TOUR? Thus we find many people on our way, students of all the faculties of the university of the district, and in truth each one of us can say that if they frighten us ... since we were witnesses of how they robbed to him a girl and the police acted almost Opposite to Us, those of (small mishaps). But not only with people we know, but with the characters of the story that alludes to very chilling echoes, for example Policarpa Salavarrieta, killed in the plaza of Bolivar, say that his spirit still floated on this site THE BEST MOMENTS OF THE GHOST TOUR The best moments of the route, At nightfall the route took on a more frightening sense, as we moved through the water channel, there was an altercation between inhabitants of the area by an alleged robbery behind. (Fact that although it did not belong to the route, I generate intrigue and some suspense between us and other assistants to the route). Stays later the guide told us about the particular smell of a street of candelaria, when in the atmosphere you felt a strong smell, a fact that intrigo some. Finally, at the main entrance of the University of La Salle, we talked about the commemoration of the violent death of Pablo Escobar in the surroundings of this institution, an event few knew. One of the walls of the university that most called our attention was one that had written "WE HAVE NO FEAR", curious for the space that we shared at that moment, scene of intrigue and some suspense. ' '''''OUR OPINION ABOUT THE GHOST TOUR ghost tour was an amazing experience, because we had the opportunity to get to know that historic Bogota, full of fantastic and sometimes dark tales and legends that are part of this immaterial tradition of citizens. Overall the ghost tour, apart from being a fun way to learn English, was a nice way to learn more about the history and architecture of our beloved city.. 'Watch the magic of the Bogota of the ghost tour' thumb|leftthumb|Through the streets of La Candelaria, where traditional architecture meets the most contemporary expressions of art thumb|traditional architecture thumb|left|In the city of ghosts '' '''YOU SHOULD LIVE AN EXPERIENCE LIKE THE GHOST TOUR?'' Touring the Bogota of stories and ghostly legends is a unique adventure. You can on a cold night walk around the Candelaria neighborhood, and discover enigmatic buildings, houses, streets and characters From this wiki, we invite you to get excited, and with a group of your best friends are programmed with the tours, like the ghost tour organized by the ILUD, we assure you that you will not regret it. In tours such as the ghost tour, you can get acquainted with interesting and particular stories, several strange about the city that you walk daily, while you practice and reinforce your knowledge of the English language. ''Come, animate and tour the colonial Bogotá, nocturnal and full of stories to tell !!!'' Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo '''¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. Encuentra videos sobre tu tema en la videoteca de Fandom. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación